Zootopia 2: A Shining New Era
Zootopia 2: A Shining New Era is PrinceBalto's fan sequel to Zootopia. Premise I wanted to make a big, long fanfic similar to Zootopia: A City of Mystery and Romance, but in the mainline continuity of the movie. The story starts a short time after the Gazelle concert. Zootopia is enjoying its new era. Now that Nick and Judy are dating and have been accepted by her family, she must now meet his family, including his parents, Robin and Marian Wilde, the leaders of the Wilde Gang, one of the Zootopian underworld's most infamous organizations. Wilde Times Resort is their main front business (they got it when Marian, using her beauty and feminine charms, hustled it from a corrupt wolf business mogul). Not only is Nick dating a cop, but he himself is one now. How will they react, and what will they do when attacks on them from a rival gang begins happening? In my imagination, Nick was raised in this gang, so that's why, after the Junior Ranger Scouts incident, he had no desire to be the first Wilde to break from it. Finnick and Skye are an item here, Jack is Judy's brother and is with Regina, and, like in A City of Mystery and Romance, Bogo and Gazelle are married. There will be slight Manbienne too. As for the imported Disney mammals, there won't be too many of them, as I want to keep this a slightly more pure Zootopia story, but their Zootopian counterparts will occassionally appear or be mentioned. Chapter 1- A shining new era in Zootopia It was now the Fall of 2017, the middle of the month of October to be exact. The Night Howler crisis, that horrible event that had nearly torn the city apart in the summer of 2016, was over. Dawn Bellwether and her henchrams were serving life sentences in prison. Peace had been restored. It was a shining new era in Zootopia. For its two heroes, the twenty-nine year old male fox Nick Wilde and the twenty-four year old female bunny Judy Hopps, it was even more special than that, for they had also now become a couple in the romantic sense. Because Judy no longer had her apartment at Grand Pangolin Arms, the two of them had gotten apartments across the hall from one another at the Pawman Hill complex in Savanna Central, close to downtown. They were far bigger and nicer than Grand Pangolin Arms. It was Friday night, and, after a long hard day at the ZPD catching bad guys and patrolling the city, Judy had come to Nick's apartment for a romantic evening, including a pizza dinner, They had ordered a half and half pizza: a chicken sausage half for Nick, and a carrot half for her. They were watching the movie Pirates of the Furibbean: Dead Mammal's Chest, which was Nick's favorite of the Pirates of the Furibbean series and had been since its release back in 2006. "Oh, how great it's been," Nick said as he and Judy firmly pressed their lips together and began kissing. Their kissing was very deep and very passionate. As they enjoyed it, they were so thankful that Chief Bogo had let them date. In truth, Bogo, gruff as he was, was pretty good about the matter of romantic relationships between his officers, even the ones who were partners. He didn't care if they dated, so long as they didn't let it distract them from their jobs. For an instant, Judy rememberd how their love began: both were drawn to one another from the instant they saw each other at Jumbeaux's Cafe. However, because of the fact that they were different species, Judy, at first, had tried to deny to herself that she had feelings for Nick, telling herself that they were only friends. However, that didn't last. The attraction continued to grow during Nick's time at the ZPD academy and, the day before his graduation back in late March, admitted their feelings to each other, agreed to date, and shared their first kiss. It was for this reason that Nick was able to say "You know you love me" to Judy in the police car. Finally, they broke the kiss. "My handsome fox," Judy stated, batting her big, beautiful purple eyes at him. Nick took a momentary glance at the TV, where the movie was still playing. The heroic fox pirate Jack Sparrow was facing off with the evil tiger captain of the Flying Dutchwolf, Davy Jones, doing his now-famous "jar of dirt" bit. However, his attention was drawn right back to Judy. In his mind, Nick had something else on his mind, something that he knew that he had to tell Judy if their relationship was to be a success. That was more about his past. Nick wasn't the only hustler in his family. In fact, he came from a family of hustlers. His parents, Robin and Marian Wilde, were the leaders of the infamous Wilde gang, the biggest group of hustlers in the city. They had chosen this path in their young adult years, some time before Nick was born, due to the fox prejudice that was in the city. They also had a variety of front businesses, the most prominent of which was the theme park Wilde Times Resort. He sighed. "There's no way out of this. You need to tell her, and now," he told him now. He looked into her eyes, preparing himself and hoped that she wouldn't have a bad reaction to it. He tried to push the thought out of his mind. That wasn't something he needed right now. "Judy, there is something that I need to talk to you about right now. It's about my past," he stated. Judy looked at him, surprised that there was something that he hadn't yet told her. "What is it, Nick?" she asked, hoping that it wasn't something that would affect the relationship. NIck held his girlfriend close. "Judy, you deserve to know this. I wasn't the only hustler in my family," he replied. Judy's eyes went wide at the sound of this news. She couldn't believe that there was something that Nick hadn't yet told her. Honestly, she should have been furious at him for keeping a secret like that, but she surpressed that impulse. She was ready to hear her love out. Shock gave way to curiousity. "You aren't?" she asked. Nick shook his head. He was now ready to unburden himself. As he prepared himself to speak, he remembered his past. Numerous memories flooded back to him. "My parents, Robin and Marian Wilde, were the greatest hustlers in all of Zootopia, and the leaders of the Wilde gang, one of the most infamous groups in Zootopia's criminal underworld. We have several front businesses, including Wilde Times Resort. They tired to live as normal a life as they could. They didn't build a huge house for themselves and their followers. We all lived separately. That's how we stayed off the ZPD's radar. We met in the backstage area of Wilde Times. It was my mother who, years ago, sometime before she got pregnant with me, got us the park. According to Dad, Mom used her vixen beauty and charms to hustle it away from a corrupt wolf business mogul, who was so taken with her that it was easy to acquire the park. After the incident with the Junior Ranger Scouts, I fel no desire to be the first Wilde to leave the family enterprise," he told her. Judy was stunned by everything. Again, she knew that she should be angry, but she repressed the feeling once more. She hugged him tightly and gave him a little kiss on the lips. "Well, now that we are dating, I will have to meet your dad and mom," she said. Now Nick's eyes went wide in surprise. He thought about his family and more about the past, like how his father had taken advantage of his friendship with Mr. Big in order to save his life after the skunk butt rug incident when he was a teenager. Prior to that, Mr. Big had been a close family friend of the Wildes. However, in his youthful overconfidence, Nick decided that he would try scamming another criminal. He got the rug and pulled the scam with Mr. Big. What a disaster that had been. Luckily, when Robin Wilde found out, he was able to save Nick's life. Mr. Big agreed to do so for Robin's sake, not for Nick's. They had reached an agreement: Nick would never come to Mr. Big's mansion again. "Well, this is an interesting situation," Nick said nervously. be complete soon Chapter 2- Meeting the family soon Chapter 3- The Wrath of Koslov soon Chapter 4- A New Case soon Chapter 5- The Investigation Begins soon Chapter 6- Bogo learns about the Wilde gang soon Chapter 7- Nick is Fired soon Chapter 8- Judy takes up Nick's Case soon Chapter 9- Tracking Koslov soon Chapter 10- Investigation in Tundratown soon Chapter 11- Defeating a Criminal Kingpin soon Chapter 12- A Time of Change soon Chapter 13- For the Love of a Gorgeous Bunny Cop soon Category:Fanon sequels to Zootopia Category:The mainline Zootopia continuity Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Disney Animal Crossover Category:Romantic fics Category:Adventure Category:Stories where Koslov is the villain Category:Chapter fics Category:PG-13 stories Category:Stories about the Wilde Gang Category:Jack Hopps/Regina Pawson fics Category:Jacina stories Category:Finnick/Skye Category:Finnye fics Category:BogoxGazelle Category:Bogzelle fics Category:Manbienne stories Category:Fabienne Growley/Manchas fics Category:Post-Night Howler crisis stories